


heartbeats.

by meltemi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltemi/pseuds/meltemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena never believed that Widowmaker was Amélie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats.

The first thing Lena saw was bright, bright lights.

She had woken up, worn out and resting on a hospital bed. Lena panicked for a second, but upon noticing that her chronal accelerator was safely attached to her hospital clothes, she started to calm down.  
The seemingly empty hospital room was dim, but she made out a tall, feminine figure standing next to her bed.

Widowmaker. Lena looked away in anger and shame.

The Widowmaker, the cold-blooded, token assassin of Talon. She tried to kill Lena, for the thousandth time. 

(Seconds before blacking out, Lena had thought she would never see light again. It was as if Amélie -- no, Widowmaker -- strangled, and beat, and shot all the light out of her.)  
(Lena had hope, and determination. She wanted to bring Amélie back, despite everyone else's pleas to never do so.)  
(But they all learned one thing: Lena Oxton is not an easy person to reason with.)

Or was it Amélie standing next to the bed? Her Amélie, that she could never bring back, the moon to her sun --

(Lena never believed that Widowmaker was Amélie. Sometimes, the life would return to Widowmaker's eyes, and she was Amélie once again.)  
(Lena Oxton, the poor soul, remembered that Amélie came back, and she sobbed on Lena's shoulder for a long while. Amélie didn't know where she was, and she never would know what she did.)

(But there was that lingering feeling of guilt and remorse that Amélie could never get rid of.)

(And then... Widowmaker came back. She shoved Lena away, and started to choke the life out of Lena again.)

(Then came darkness. And then... lights. Hospital lights.)

"Amélie? Is that you?"

Widowmaker (or Amélie? Lena was still trying to figure it out.) glanced at Lena, and immediately looked away. She had her hand on where her heart was.

"... How?"

No... It's not her, right? Lena thought. Was Widowmaker going to try killing her again?  
"H-how what?" Lena asked.

"I don't feel anything here, Tracer."

Lena stared at Widowmaker, letting out a forced smile. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to try k-killing me again?"

Widowmaker looked at the heart rate monitor.  
"No, Tracer. I do not know why, but I feel that you are in critical condition at the moment. Maybe... next time," Widowmaker explained, in her thick French accent.

Tracer felt a switch flicking up in her mind.  
"Your heartbeat. Y-you were asking about heartbeats."

"Yes."

"It's like, a pounding feelin' in your chest. When you're emotional... it feels louder and faster."

Widowmaker said nothing in response.  
Instead, she continued to stare at the monitor intently, trying to search for her heartbeat.

She felt nothing.  
As always.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS REALLY BAD


End file.
